Mr Cool and Miss Know-it-All
by Yuri Hannah
Summary: Events take place before Season 3 during the 7-year time skip. Aizawa/Shiraishi one-shot collection. Story #1 - Aizawa is approached by his seniors to introduce his former comrades from Lifesaving.


_A/N: So this will be my one-shot collection of Aizawa/Shiraishi's relationship during the 7-year timeskip. It's not going to be anything drastic since 7 years later Aizawa/Shiraishi haven't really changed RIP but I love me some slow burn romance with a sprinkle of romantic hints here and there. Aizawa/Shiraishi fits my ship taste perfectly._

 _Title: Still Too Soon_

 _Pairing: Aizawa/Shiraishi_

 _Summary: Aizawa is approached by some seniors about his former comrades. Takes place a few months after Season 2_

 _Disclaimer: I don't own Code Blue. If I did we would have had a Code Blue Special 2 and a full movie after Season 3._

* * *

 **Story 1 - Still Too Soon**

* * *

It happened a few months after graduating from the Fellowship course and transferring to Neurosurgery.

Aizawa was never good at making friends, but he also didn't want to trouble himself and make enemies either. But it really wasn't his fault that his appearance always looked so unfriendly. And even if it _was_ his fault, his seniors in Neurosurgery weren't all that friendly either.

In the end, he didn't bother with trying a friendly relationship with them. They just worked together, nothing more, nothing less. Rivals also might be a better term to explain what his relationship was like with the other doctors of Neurosurgery. At least, that was the feeling he got every time Saijo-sensei praised him in front of the other doctors.

The feeling of camaraderie, he quite missed it.

 _Maybe I should get lunch and find their table this time_ , he thought as the faces of his comrades from Lifesaving appeared in his mind. How long has it been since they gathered? Maybe he should put in a little more effort this time instead of turning down Fujikawa's invitation. Recently Fujikawa or Shiraishi hadn't tried to invite him at all. He guessed that they must have been really busy lately.

He hoped that Shiraishi wasn't skipping meals. He noticed that sometimes she would skip meals whenever she was too depressed about her father. He wanted to ask her.

Aizawa was changing in the locker rooms when his seniors approached him. For some reason, they looked nervous yet hopeful at the same time.

"Hey, Aizawa! I have a personal favor to ask."

His seniors usually did not talk much unless it was about work. It was the first time he was approached like this.

Strange.

"What is it?"

"You were in the same course with Hiyama from Lifesaving, right? The cute, charming, hardcore one."

"I only know the Hiyama who's strong-willed," was Aizawa's reply.

The Hiyama he knew was that kind of person.

"Oh, you should've said so! Then, can you introduce me to her? She's totally my type!"

"What is it that you like about her?" Since he was planning to join their little post-Fellowship squad for lunch, Aizawa thought maybe Hiyama would want to know this at least.

"Well, that's obvious you know! She's got great legs, that long wavy hair that looks so soft and bouncy, even her personality is firm, her confidence is so cool and charming, you know? Ah, I talked too much, but really, she's got no weak point. The other day I was crying behind the corridor and somehow Hiyama-sensei found me. I thought she had a tough personality but actually she was really nice to me. I was totally fooled!"

 _Who are they talking about again?_

Aizawa's cool expression didn't change no matter how weird his senior was being.

"Please, Aizawa? I'm begging you! Okay? It's okay, right?!" His senior grabbed his shoulder and shook his body desperately.

"I understand. Please let go of me."

The senior's expression became a bit gloomy and immediately retracted his arms.

Aizawa was really hoping they would get lost already.

Unfortunately his prayers were in vain as another senior was already beside him with a hopeful expression.

"Okay, okay! Then me too, you gotta introduce me to Shiraishi-san of Lifesaving!"

"That's impossible."

Aizawa was done here. He quickly left the locker room as he had a bunch of other work to do and documents to look at. He didn't care if he might have seemed rude.

But the senior wasn't giving up; neither did he seem to mind Aizawa was basically trying to ignore him.

"You were also acquainted with Shiraishi-san, weren't you? Come on, introduce me to her!"

This was one annoying voice Aizawa hoped he would never hear outside of work ever again.

"Hiyama's fine but Shiraishi's impossible."

"Why not? Why can't you?"

Did all three of them really want to get with Shiraishi or something? The seniors were persistent; they didn't look like they were going to back down.

"Shiraishi…has a boyfriend."

"Seriously? Shiraishi-sensei has a boyfriend?! So that's the reason, huh…what a waste!"

"You idiot, I told you someone pretty like her would have a boyfriend already!"

"That annoying Matsumoto from Cardiology was aiming for Shiraishi-san too. Let me break it to him!"

"Well, there's nothing we can do about it. Let's give up on Shiraishi-sensei. Okay, then Aizawa! I'm counting on you about Hiyama-sensei!"

The two of the seniors that approached him like the storm left and Aizawa _finally_ felt like the air wasn't being contaminated anymore.

The fact of the matter was Shiraishi _didn't_ have a boyfriend.

He didn't _actually_ know for sure but at least from a few months ago when he was in Lifesaving, he was certain she didn't have one.

It might have been good for him to do his seniors a favor and introduced Shiraishi to them. He could probably do it. But before he even realized it, the words "impossible" spilled out.

For some reason, Aizawa felt like he had to give excuses. A solid excuse, so that the seniors wouldn't ever bother him about Shiraishi again.

So that they wouldn't ever try to bother Shiraishi herself.

What was the difference between Shiraishi and Hiyama anyway?

Somehow, it seemed like it was just a bit too early for Aizawa Kosaku to realize the meaning of his words and actions at the time.

"Aizawa-sensei!"

Aizawa turned around to the familiar voice from the Lifesaving days. He unconsciously smiled at the familiarity; the voice was none other than Shiraishi whose figure was heading towards him.

He was glad to see her. It had been such a long time after all.

"It's good I ran into Aizawa-sensei here. You want to join us for lunch? Hiyama-sensei says even if there's an emergency in the middle of lunch you won't mind so..."

Shiraishi wasn't skipping her meals.

Aizawa was relieved. "Sure."

"Well that's okay, maybe next time - eh?" Shiraishi's wide eyes amused him.

"Let's go."

Maybe Aizawa would notice the meaning someday.

Maybe soon.

* * *

 _A/N - With Aizawa's "you're interesting" remark at the end of S3E1, it seems to me Aizawa by that time is already sure of his feelings and that was his poor attempt at trying to make Shiraishi understand them. Aizawa's very straightforward. He says brain surgeries are interesting, which is a big deal since he doesn't seem to care for anything else and only challenges like that makes him excited. Saijo-sensei's "The more challenging it is, the more you find it interesting" remark to Aizawa is obviously a hint. He fully knows what he feels for the few things that make him happy. So Aizawa telling Shiraishi she's interesting is definitely a sign he also is aware of his feelings for her and he wants her to know it._

 _That boring, "honor student" Shiraishi is a challenge to him for some reason. He's obviously romantically interested in her lol (maybe the challenge is the fact that she's dense as a rock)_

 _I'm still trying to figure out what kind of situation before Season 3 would make him aware though._

 _Till next time!_

-Hana

-1:24PM

-23/8/2017


End file.
